Love Circle
by Antr
Summary: Rachel and Masami love Darwin, Darwin loves Carrie, Carrie loves Gumball, and Gumball and Tobias love Penny. Will anyone get their point across or will it be a complete mess of misunderstanding. Well, as we all know love can make us do crazy things. Rated k for now; may change to T
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Love Circle. I would have wrote this earlier, but I'm cramming in a lot of mental ideas at ounce for my other stories. Plus, I would like to thank Evilo and Zombie for being so supportive in my efforts. And now, without further ado, here's Love Circle.**

**Chapter 1: The lovey-Dovey Beginning**

It was a normal Thursday afternoon at Elmore Junior High. Everyone was in Miss Simian's class learning about who knows what when the bell rang. Everyone came running out to go do whatever plans they have except Gumball and Darwin, who were in detention because an earlier incident of them having a paper ball fight in the back of the class. They were sitting their idol-ly and bored out of their minds, until Darwin got up from his desk and went down to talk to Gumball. He sat (or stood) at the desk across from his brother and then began to speak.

"Hey bro, can I ask you a question?" ,he said nervously to his brother. "Sure dude, anything. So what's up?" Gumball asked. "Well…um, I have this '_friend'_ who really likes someone, but every time I'm… I mean he gets close to her he gets all fumbled in what he's trying to do." Gumball gave a look of realization that his brother was talking about himself. "Yeah. So what's the question?" Gumball asked. "Well, I was just wondering if you could tell me all the things you did to try to get Penny." "Oh, so you can tell this '_friend'_ of yours the technique to swaying a woman." Gumball said with much confidence. "No. So I can tell him what **not** to do to sway a woman." Darwin replied. "Well, if you need advice then you can always…..wait. What do you mean to tell him what not to do. I've wooed tons of girls before with my methods." Gumball said defending himself. "Dude. Not to rain on your fantasy parade, but you've never wooed a girl in your life; and the only time you did make girls like you, it wasn't you. It was Bobert dressed up like a more smooth and cooler you." "Hey! I can get a girl! I can get a girl just like that." "Well then" ,Darwin said "why don't you use your so called smooth moves and get Penny. That way you prove me and my friend wrong and you get the girl of your dreams." "W-well I w-would it just that I ….I…I….." "You don't have the confidence to do you. Well I should have known. You've known her for years and haven't even had a decent conversation with her yet." Gumball looked down embarrassed at the comment his brother said. "Don't worry man. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'll just say to him to be a little more confident in his approach. I'm sure he'll appreciate the advice." Darwin said.

Darwin got up from his chair and started to walk off when Gumball suddenly stepped in the way. "Now wait just a minute." Gumball said before Darwin walked off, " I do have confidence, I can get a girl, and I will ask Penny out! You watch and then tell this _'friend'_ of yours that my way is the** right** way." Gumball stormed out to prove that he could succeed in this task while Darwin stayed and drifted into his thought. '_I wonder if Gumball will actually go through with this. I wonder if he knew I was talking about me trying to talk to Carrie…..Oh well. I guess I'll just have to stand back and see how it plays out.' _Darwin thought before he happily skipped to catch up with his brother.

Outside of school Penny and Masami were walking home together talking about how their day was. "So how did you feel that math test went?" Masami said to Penny. "Fine, but my mind was kind of distracted." She said. "By what?" "By the paper balls that Gumball was throwing everywhere in the back. Oh, I love how he likes to be himself; even if he gets in trouble for it." Penny said admiring Gumballs personality. "Yeah well, I like Darwin more. He's so kind and generous to others. He always helps you when you're down and always has a happy smile on his face. He's the one for me." Masami said to Penny. "Yeah," Penny said, "the only problem is that whenever he comes up to me he never can finish a sentence. I think Gumball's tried to ask me out many times, but he always changes the subject before he can. It like I'm the reason he can't ask me out on a date." Penny sighed and looked down at her books. Masami floated around her and stopped her in her tracks. "Look girl. Sometimes when you love someone, but they're too shy to do anything, you have to step up and make a move." "But I don't want to force him into anything that he's not ready for. And besides, he should ask me out when he feel prepared to." Penny said questioning Masani's plan. "But what if he's never ready? You would have been waiting your whole life for a question that may never be said. You have to make the first move before it's too late." Penny thought about it for a minute and then decided that she will make the first move. She will ask Gumball out on a date and then finally they would be together. "Thanks Masami. You really give out good advice." "No problem." Masami said to Penny. '_If only I could take my own words and use them for myself' _ Masami thought while they both walk their way home.

At Tobias's house Rachel was writing in her diary about how her day went.

**Sept. 14, 2012- Dear diary, my day was amazing. I got an "A" in my chemistry class and I just made the volley ball team. Plus I was asked out by the coolest guy in my grade. It was so great ; he just came up to me and said "Do you want to go out." It was magical, at least it should have been. I just… I don't know. I just didn't feel like I was really thrilled that he asked me out. None the less, I guess I should be happy I'm going on a date. Even if it's with someone I feel I don't have a real connection too. In fact, there's only been one guy who I had a really real connection too, but he's only in 7****th**** grade and I'm in 8****th**** grade. It just wouldn't play out right. I mean, he's just a kid and I'm a responsible older women. What would my friends think if they saw me with a lower grade guy? It would ruin my popularity and everyone would think I'm a baby lover. I can't let that happen. I'll go out with the cool guy and maybe with some time I'll learn to love him. I hope. :**

Rachel closed her dairy and put it back in its secret hiding place. She rolled over flat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling wondering if her choice of mind is right. "I hope I'm making the right choice." She said . "The right choice in what?" Tobias said from her door. "None of your business you annoying loser." She said. **"**You were talking about your date with your _boyfriend_ weren't you?" "So what if I was. At least I have a date, unlike you who just sits around and does nothing all day." "Hey! It just so happens that I do have a girlfriend." Tobias yelled at his sister. "You mean Penny. The one who always rejects you. The one that doesn't like you in her presence. The one who loves Gumball and will never love you." "She may not like me yet, but tomorrow when we're at school I'll show Penny that I'm the one she should be with and not Gumball." "Sure, whatever you say dweeb. Now , get out of my room!" Tobias left saying that he would prove that he would get Penny's heart, no matter how long it takes.

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day for everyone. But how it will play out is the question that will soon come.

**So that's the first chapter of Love Circle. Sorry I didn't include Carrie in this chapter, but I just didn't see her trying to figure out what to do alone ya know. Especially if she is usually sad when she's alone. I promise that I'll add her in the next chapter, but until then see ya suckas. (0_0) **

**(P.S. I've been having some trouble writing two of the three chapters left in Return to Dimension 52. I already asked Evilo for his ideas what to do and now I'm asking you guys if you have any ideas what to do. Just post what you think and I'll consider it. [Just don't fill up the review box with all suggestions ])**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of Love Circle is under way, and sorry for not updating this one in a while.**

**Chapter 2: Love plans**

At the Watterson house Gumball was planning for tomorrow. He was thinking of good ways to approach Penny and tell her how he felt, but each plan just got more and more stupid and corny. he worked for hours thinking of good ideas, but it was no use. All the good lines were either to straight forward, to insensitive to girls, or didn't express how he felt. "This is hopeless." Gumball said throwing away another bad idea, "There's just no good lines to start off a good conversation. Maybe I can try talking to Penny another time. You know, just until I get a really good starter sentence." Darwin looked at his brother and shook his head with disappointment. "no one said starting a relationship was going to be easy and if you want it then you have to work for it." Darwin said. Gumball had known that Darwin was serious about this girl he liked, but he didn't know how serious until he heard that sentence. Gumball decided to take his brothers words and use them to continue his efforts in creating a good beginning. "Your friend really likes this girl doesn't he?" "He does. And he just want to make the right impression on her." "Don't worry bro. Tomorrow, if he goes up to her, he'll do just fine and your friend and the girl will be both very happy." Gumball said reassuring his brother. They both continued through the night happily at work

Rachel was busy emailing her friends about her upcoming date with the cool guy in their grade.

**Riley : **_OMG girl. How did you get that hunk._

**Rachel:**_ IDK, he just came up to me._

**Jenny: **_Why'd he have to choose you. I'm a way better choice for a date. : (_

**Riley: **_Shut up Jenny. We should be happy for Rach. This is a big deal; I bet she's all tense just thinking about it. Right Rach?_

**Rachel: **_I guess. To be honest, I haven't really thought about the date at all._

**Jenny / Riley: **_ WHAT!?_

**Rachel: **_My minds been on other things._

**Jenny: **_Like what!? If I were you I'd never stop thinking about that date. Ever! What's wrong with you_

**Riley: **_Yeah Rach, what's up?_

**Rachel: **_I'd rather not talk about it._

**Jenny: **_There's another guy isn't there?_

**Rachel:**_ NO!_

**Jenny:** _There is; Hahahaha. The coolest guy ever asks you out on a date and you don't want it 'cause there's some else. Hay, if you don't want that date I'll take it._

**Riley: **_Really Jenny. Rach is in a relationship crisis and all you care about is the date._

**Jenny: **_…..Yes._

**Rachel: **_Look you two, there is no other guy involved with this. I've just had __a lot on my mind about school and my social status. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about._

**Riley: **_Are you sure?_

**Jenny:**_ Yeah. I need to know whether the guy's available or not._

**Rachel: **Goodbye gals.

**Riley: **_But Rach, wait I….._

Rachel closed her laptop and placed it aside. She laid back in her bed thinking what was on her mind. '_Why am I still not thrilled about this date? I want it, my friends want it, even my brother annoys me about it. Why do I feel inside that this isn't the right guy I'm supposed to be with?' "_Maybe because he isn't the right guy you should be with." Rachel sat up and saw no one was there. "Who said that?" "I did." The voice said as it slowly reveals itself to be Carrie. "When did you get here, and how could you know what I was thinking?" Rachel asks. "Well first off, your mother let me in after I said your brother and I have to work on a project together. I was floating past your room and I couldn't resist the chance of a good scare. Second, I can here people's thoughts whenever I want. I'm a spirit, therefore I can hear other peoples spirits. Any questions?" Carrie asks. "No, but what do you mean by maybe he's not the right guy?" "I mean that maybe you're trying to tell yourself that he's the right guy even though you feel who the right one truly is."

Rachel just stared at her with a blank face confused and lost. "Okay. Let me try to explain it to you another way. First, do you feel you like this guy?" Carrie asks. "Yeah I like him. Who doesn't?" "Okay. Second, do you feel you have a connection with this guy?" "Yes. I mean, maybe after some time but…" "Not after time. Do you feel you have a connection with this guy now?" Rachel looked down and thought about the question. "No." she said, "No I don't." "Is there someone else that maybe you encountered that you feel a connection to?" Carrie asked. "Well, now that you mention it, there is. But he's in 7th grade and I'm in 8th grade and…" "You feel that it wouldn't work out because of your friends and social status." "Well, yeah. I guess that would be why." Carrie floated over to her and was face to face with Rachel. "Look Rachel, what does it matter if it's a one year difference? You either like the guy or you don't. You can't force yourself to like what you hate, especially if you hadn't tasted what you like first. And what does it matter what your friends thinks? It should only matter what you think."

Rachel just kept thinking of the things Carrie was saying. She was thinking how meaningful her words were and how she could know exactly what to say. "You're right Carrie. I've been lying to myself about this whole experience. I wanted to believe that I would like the guy over time, but the truth is that I already like someone else." "So what do you think you should do?" Carrie asks. "I'm going to call off the date that I have and go to the guy I truly love." Rachel says confidently. "Thank you Carrie, for helping me realize what I was trying to avoid." "Don't mention it." Carrie said as she started to float out.

"Hey Carrie." Rachel said. "Yes." "How did you know what to say when you were helping me?" Carrie turned and faced the door. "Because I was and still am in the same situation you are." She said as she floats away. Rachel lays there thinking of what Carrie said. Thanks to her she was finally accepting the fact that she can like the guy she likes and not the one she doesn't. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell him what I feel" she says before she turns off her lights, lays back in her bed, and falls asleep dreaming of tomorrow and the joy it would bring.

Or so she thought.

**There's chapter 2. I didn't include everyone because this was just for the characters that I didn't go on completely. So there you go and until next time; see you suckas later. (0_0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter to Love Circle.**

**Chapter 3: The Day of Confusion**

It was twelve o' clock in the afternoon and everyone was at lunch. Everyone was sitting at different tables wondering their plan on how to approach the other. They didn't know who would do what or how the other would react to the statement that they had to say.

Gumball and Darwin were talking at a table across from The girls and were planning how to approach them. "So Gumball," Darwin began to say, "today's the big day. So, when are you going to go up to Penny and ask her out?" "I don't know. I'm thinking now, but she's eating and I don't want to interrupt that. Then I was thinking maybe at the end of school, but she probably just wants to go home and relax after a long day. I don't know." "Gumball. You're just making up all these excuses because you're afraid of how she'll react. But I promise you that she will say yes. I mean, you like her; she likes you. The only thing missing is one of asking out the other. Now stop being so scared and go for it. You never know until you try." ,Darwin said encouraging him. "Wow. That's, very helpful Darwin. When did you become such a love doctor?" "Well. I guess I should tell you that that friend I was talking about. It was me." "No." ,Gumball said acting surprised. "Yeah. And the girl I was talking about; it was Carrie." "No way. You have a crush on Carrie?" "Yes, but every time I try to ask her out I "Gumball" out and say something stupid." "What do you mean you "Gumball" out?" ,Gumball asks. "It's what a lot of people say when they chicken out of asking out the other person. I don't know how it started, but it sure caught on."

Gumball got angry at that remark and decided what he was going to do. "Well, I don't care how it caught on, but I do know how it's going to end. I am going to march right over there and ask Penny out. Then we'll see who "Gumball's out". "You go Gumball. I'll stay here and watch." ,Darwin said. "Why are you staying here? Hey, if you love Carrie you should come with me when I ask Penny. You can ask Carrie along-side me ." "I don't know Gumball. What If I make a fool out of myself doing it?" "Darwin; Why don't you take your own advice to me and use it for yourself. Come on man. If I'm doing it, you are." Darwin didn't whether to follow his brother or stay at the table. "Alright. I'll go, but if it goes wrong I'm blaming you." "Trust me bro. Nothing will go wrong." Gumball says as he and Darin begin to walk to the girls.

The girls were talking about their boy crushes as well. Unfortunately, they didn't know they were talking about asking the same guys out. "You think he really wants to go out with me." ,Penny asks to the others. "Girl. You need to stop doubting that he wants to be with you and just do the first move." ,Masami said. "It's like I said yesterday. If you don't do anything there might not be anything. Just go up to him and say what you want to say." "Yeah. " ,Rachel said agreeing. "You don't want to wonder what could have been for the rest of your life if he goes with someone else. In fact, I'm going to ask out the guy I like today. Maybe you and I can go together." "I guess that would be okay." ,Penny said. "Yeah. We can both go up to them and ask together. In fact, we should go and ask them now." "I don't know. I mean he's probably enjoying lunch with the rest of the guys. I don't want to interrupt that." ,Penny said.

"Penny." ,Carrie said abruptly, "Stop coming up with lame excuses and just go for it already. I'm tired of hearing you go back and forth on whether you should do it or not." "Yeah. Come on Pen. Let's go." Rachel said eager to go. Penny eventually gives in and goes with Rachel. They were walking towards the guys when they bumped into them.

"Oh, hey guys. We were just about to come over to ask you something." ,Rachel said. "Really?" ,Gumball said surprised, "We were coming over to ask you girls something." "You don't say. Well, we might as well get what we want to say in the open. Don't you think Penny?" ,Rachel said nudging her to ask Gumball first. She was In front of him as they both stared at each other for a moment or two. "Hey." ,they said together. "Oh, sorry….I was just….why don't you." They both kept saying the same thing until Penny finally just let Gumball go first. "Well, Penny. You and I have been friends for a while. I mean, a long, long while. And I thought that maybe, if you don't mind, if I took our friend ship to the next level" "What are you saying Gumball?" ,Penny asks. "I was wondering if you're not busy, if maybe you and I would go o-" Gumball was cut off when Tobias pushes him out of the way and starts to make move towards Penny. "Hello beautiful. I was just looking through the room and I couldn't help but see your majestic form in the day-light. When I saw you move elegantly to the middle of the room I thought I might come and ask something of you." Gumball was getting mad at Tobias interrupting him from asking his question. "Tobias, hurry up. I have a very important question to ask Penny." "Just hold on. What I have to say is more important than anything that you may have to say. Now where was i? Oh yeah. What I ask of you if you take it is a night of romance and love with yours truly. What I ask is a date. So what do you say, beautiful?"

Penny was stunned at what Tobias was asking, but not as stunned as Gumball. He pulls Tobias away from Penny and looks at him angrily. "You can't ask Penny out. I was going to do that." ,Gumball said loudly. This caught the attention of the rest of the girls, but specifically Carrie who was surprised at Gumballs statement. She flew over and went next to Gumball. "You were going to ask Penny on a …date?" ,she said sadder than usual. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "Because, I ..was , kind of...going to …ask you out." Gumball was surprised to hear that Carrie actually had a thing for him, but Darwin didn't seem to take it too well. "What? You were going to ask Gumball. But, I was going to ask you to go out with me." Darwin saying that caught Rachel's and Masami's attention, to which they both say they both wanted to date him. They all look at each other before they all start to argue. It was big ball of jumbled words that couldn't be understood. They all stood there arguing at each other in wave of confusion.

**There's chapter 3. I thought the ending needed work, but that's just me. Anyway, until next tim. See ya suckas. (0_0)**


End file.
